U I
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Luka dan Akaito, kakak beradik yang akrab. dengan lingkungan labelling yang mencap mereka menjadi dua karakter yang saling bertolak belakang, mereka melewati berbagai hari dan cerita. bad at summary. RnR please Mind to Read? :D
1. Chapter 1

**U.I**

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

Menurut teori sosiologi, ada yang dinamakan penyimpangan diterima dan penyimpangan ditolak. Yang ditolak adalah aku dan yang diterima adalah dirimu karena di dunia ini selalu ada hitam dan putih. Sebuah paradoks yang menyebabkan adanya kau dan aku.

Open Note

Yoroshiku onegai, readers-san. Zaito-kun wa koko ni! UWAAA~! Akaito fever! Kenapa aku lagi suka Akaito? Apa karena ia mirip seseorang/backsound: hayoo~/#gampar

Ya sudahlah, lanjut aja, abaikan barusan '(^0^)'

**Disclaimmer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp

U.I © Asakuro Zaito

beta-reader: Asakuro Yuuki

**Pair:**

Luka X Akaito

(lagi-lagi pair baru? *main harmonika*)

**Warning:**

Dont like dont read! Accept review and flame.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Black n White<strong>

* * *

><p>Semua yang ada di dunia ini punya sisi gelapnya masing-masing. Baik itu benda mati maupun hidup, selalu ada sisi kanan dan sisi kiri. Semua itu tak lebih dari sebuah paradoks biasa, baik dan jahat. Tapi paradoks tersebut kadang membuat berbagai macam cerita.<p>

Sedih. Pilu. Kebencian. Cinta. Dendam. Sepi. Rindu. Marah. Contohnya saja…

Aku dan kau.

* * *

><p>Kalau kita membuat diagram sosiologi di kelas, pasti aku akan berada di kiri dan kau berada di sisi kanan. Aku jahat dan kau itu baik. Persamaan kita hanyalah, kita sama-sama penyimpangan sosial. Kau penyimpangan yang diterima dan aku penyimpangan yang ditolak. Selalu begitu.<p>

Aku manusia sisi kiri. Tinggi badanku 178 cm dan berat badanku 60 kg. Rambutku cepak pendek berwarna coklat merah, itu membuatku dicap sebagai anak berandalan –padahal aku tak mengecatnya, itu 100% alami. Keluargaku mendirikan dojo karate jadi tanpa sadar aku jadi kuat dengan sendirinya.

Saat SMP, aku pernah tak sengaja memukul ketua geng berandalan hingga terpental sejauh 7 m –karena dia menendang anjingku, itulah kenapa aku disangka Yankee. Namaku sendiri Akagi Tokumoto –julukanku oleh para yankee adalah Wild Akaito. Dan nickname sehari-hariku Akaito. Tapi sumpah, aku baru pernah mukul orang sekali doang…

Lalu dia adalah manusia sisi kanan. Adikku yang lebih muda dua tahun dan sekarang dia sekelas denganku –dia lompat kelas. Sempurna dalam segala hal. Dia sangat pintar, jauh melebihiku-–tapi aku ini masih masuk menengah. Wajahnya mirip dengan ibu yang cantik. Rambutnya sama denganku tapi miliknya lebih ke merah muda atau pink. Tapi walaupun dia punya rambut yang mirip denganku tak pernah ada guru yang menegurnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan panjang sampai pinggul. Namanya sendiri Ryuko Tokumoto, nickname Ryuka atau Luka.

Kedua orang tua kami meninggal saat aku masuk SMA. Mereka tewas dalam suatu kecelakaan beruntun. Walau di antara aku dan Luka yang paling mengenal mereka adalah aku, tapi Lukalah paling shock tentang kematian mereka. Wajar saja karena Luka yang juga ada dalam kecelakaan itu selamat, ia merasa bersalah atas kematian mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Sekarang musim panas dan kami sedang piknik keluarga tahunan. Tiap tahun kami pasti naik kereta cepat dan pergi ke laut atau ke gunung. Berwisata. Tahun lalu kami masih berempat dengan ayah dan ibuku, dan sekarang hanya berdua.<p>

Kereta yang kami tumpangi tempat duduknya berkumpul, jadi aku dan Luka duduk berhadapan. Jika aku menatap kearahnya apa yang kutemui pertama kali adalah matanya. Mata birunya yang dalam itu tersimpan sesuatu. Seperti kegelisahan yang terus mengalir. Tak terhenti.

"Luka," kataku memanggil namanya. Ia kaget. Terbangun dari renungannya, "kamu mikirin apaan sih?" tanyaku melanjutkan perkataanku sebelumnya. Luka menatapku sebentar, lalu ia marah secara tiba-tiba dan pipinya merona tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa, tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela. Aku tahu saat Luka berbohong ia akan tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari lawan bicaranya. Aku kembali mendesaknya.

"Aku ini kakakmu, paling tidak harusnya kau memberi tahuku apa yang sedang terjadi..."

Melihat Luka yang sepertinya tak ingin memberi jawaban, aku pun menyambar kopi hangat yang kubeli di stasiun. Luka masih membisu. Tak bersuara. Mungkin mencoba berpikir. Lalu ia membuka suaranya.

"Kita biasa pergi wisata berempat tapi kalau cuma berdua rasanya aneh sekali," ujarnya datar. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kalau aku menghiburnya mengkin ia akan menangis, jadi kuputuskan untuk diam. "Ini salahku." Katanya lagi.

"Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu..." ujarku sembari menyesap kopiku.

Tak lama satu tetes cairan bening terjatuh. Bertambah. Itu air matanya. Aku tak tahan lagi, langsung kurangkul tubuh kecilnya itu dalam pelukanku. Ia menangis terisak dalam pelukanku. Tangisannya itu terdengar sangat memilukan.

Luka pun meraih tanganku, ditariknya tanganku dalam genggamannya. Genggamannya hangat tapi juga menyakitkan. Aku pun bisa merasakan air matanya yang hangat jatuh, memanasi kulitku yang dingin.

* * *

><p>Tak berapa lama, ia pun berhenti menangis. Aku pun melepaskan pelukan dan genggaman tanganku. Ia masih tertunduk. Diam.<p>

Aku pun kembali duduk di bangkuku. Datar. Hanya diam. Tanpa gerakan. Tanpa satu kata pun. Keadaan seperti ini semacam menyesakkan. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku kearah jendela. Tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Akaito bodoh!" katanya tiba-tiba memakiku dengan kasar.

"Kenapa dilepas?" lanjut Luka masih dalam keadaan tertunduk tak memperlihatkan wajahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

><p>Hari itu. Luka seharian menggenggam tanganku. Ia tak mau melepasnya. Erat dan hangat. Namun kadang mengekangku dan terasa menyakitkan.<p>

Walau aku dan kau pun tahu bahwa melakukan ini tak akan mengubah apapun. Kesedihan itu tak terbagi, hanya ditumpahkan. Tapi jika aku bisa mengambil semua rasa sepi, sedih, dan benci yang ada di dalam dirimu, aku akan menempuh cara apapun itu. Agar senyuman itu tak tergantikan lagi dengan air mata dan kesedihan.

.

Apakah kau tahu kadang genggaman tanganmu itu sangatlah hangat dan nyaman.

Tapi kadang juga kurasakan, tangan ini lelah dan kesepian.

Di saat kau terperangkap dalam kesedihan.

Bolehkah aku berkata kalau kau tak lagi sendirian?

Karena aku akan berada di sisimu, menggenggam tanganmu, sampai akhir kehidupan.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Run

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

* * *

><p>Walau aku terus diam dan berhenti, yang lain akan terus berlari. aku tak ingin berhenti. Juga tak ingin tertinggal oleh dirimu yang takkan berhenti. Karena itu, Akaito, ajaklah aku berlari. Berlari bersamamu dalam kehangatan yang abadi.<p>

* * *

><p>Open Note<p>

* * *

><p>Yoroshiku onegai, readers-san. Zaito-kun wa koko ni! Aku diprotes tentang nama Akaito dan Luka yang nggak memakai nama asli mereka. Misal pertanyaan seperti ; "kenapa Akagi Tokumoto bisa jadi Akaito?" atau "Ryuko Tokumoto jadi Ryuka itu norak!". Tapi aku telanjur suka sama nama panggilan mereka. Lucu.~(= w =)~<p>

Disclaimer

Vocaloid©YAMAHA

U . I©zaito-kurozaki

* * *

><p>Dari kejauhan selalu kulihat dirimu yang berlari.<p>

Meninggalkan diri ini sendiri.

Dan terkadang tubuh ini tertahan dan terhenti.

Lalu hati ini bertanya pada bayanganmu yang terus berlari.

"_kenapa kau tak kembali kesini?"_

* * *

><p>Luka desu! Sekarang musim panas.<p>

Dan menurut kalian apa yang terbayang begitu mendengar kata musim panas?

Es krim, semangka, pantai, baju renang, liburan? Itu memang terjadi di musim panas, tapi tak sekarang karena besok pagi, kami menghadapi kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf. UJIAN.

Karena hal nista tersebutlah aku dan Akaito seharian belajar di rumah. Aku masih di dapur, beribet ria bersama spons dan sabun cuci piring. Akaito masih duduk tenang di meja makan, aku bisa melihat rambutnya yang kemerahan itu dari sini. Kadang kepalanya bergerak naik turun, kebingungan. Dan terkadang ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Tingkahnya itu sangat lucu…

"Hihihi" tanpa sadar tawaku lepas begitu saja. Akaito menoleh kearahku dan dengan pipi merona ia berkata, "kau ngetawain apa?" Aku menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum kecil. Akaito kembali pada soal yang ia kerjakan. Selesai cuci piring, aku menghampirinya. Punggungnya membungkuk, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada kertas soal. Memutar-mutar pensil mekaniknya beberapa kali. Aku duduk disampingnya dan melihat soal yang dia kerjakan.

"Itu pakai rumus cosinus…" kataku spontan begitu melihat kertas soal. Akaito menoleh kearahku dan kesal. Dia ngambek.

"Jangan bilang dong! Aku kan lagi nyoba ngerjain!" ujarnya kesal. Ia pun berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Aku melihatnya sebentar, sedikit speechless. Lalu aku tertawa kecil lagi begitu melihat tingkahnya sama dengan yang tadi, menggaruk-garuk kepala dan memutar-mutar pensil. Sementara Akaito berkutat pada soal matematika bab trigonometri, logika matematika, tabel kebenaran, dan teman-teman serta keluarganya, aku mengambil buku biologi dan membaca dipteri, askatina fulika yang nama kerennya bekicot, ascaris lumbricoedes, annelida, taelina saginata, dan saudara sebangsa setanah airnya. Setelah membaca beberapa halaman, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundakku.

"Ajarin aku yang ini…" kata Akaito tersipu malu sembari menepuk pundakku beberapa kali. Aku kembali tertawa kecil lalu menyindirnya, "kenapa nggak sekalian dari tadi?" Ia menatapku sebentar, berpikir. Lalu bibir pucat kemerahan itu bergerak. Mengeluarkan nada serius. Iris coklat tuanya focus pada satu titik, yaitu mataku. Kata-kata itu tertanam dalam dadaku. Sekali lagi kakakku mengeluarkan kata-kata penting dan sangat berpengaruh bagi hidupku.

"Kalau aku belum mencoba sampai akhir, nggak ada yang tahu batasku kan?"

Aku terdiam dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari kakak. Menuliskan rumus cosines, rumus luas segitiga, dan 4 kuadran trigonometri. Lalu pergi cepat membawa buku biologi dan mengunci diri didalam kamarku. Langsung kubaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit kamarku yang putih pucat dan menutup mataku perlahan. Lagi-lagi, pikiranku terbang.

Pergi ke masa lalu.

* * *

><p>Hari itu, juga di musim panas. Saat itu kakak menggantikan pemain sepak bola untuk satu pertandingan.<p>

Kakak menggantikan back yang bertugas menjaga bola agar tak mendekati gawang, alias pertahanan terakhir sebelum kiper. Saat itu pemain lawan ada yang menggiring bola melewatinya. Walau bolanya sudah hampir mendekati gawang, tapi kakak terus mengejarnya. Ia berlari dan berlari. Langkahnya panjang membelah lapangan. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengejarnya.

Walau pada akhirnya tim kakak kalah 2-1, tapi sampai detik terakhir sebelum peluit panjang berbunyi pun… ia tetap berlari.

Aku yang terduduk di pinggir lapangan tercengang. Membeku. Terheran. Saat pulang kutanyakan alasan pada Akaito. Ia menjawab dengan senyuman. Tertawa lepas. Dan berkata,

"Aku harus bisa mengejarnya. Berlari, hanya itu yang kutahu untuk memperjuangkannya. Paling tidak selama aku masih mampu menjejakkan kakiku di bumi, aku akan mencoba. Setidaknya bila tanganku masih bisa menjangkaunya, aku akan terus berusaha. Kalau terus melihat dan menjadi penonton, aku takkan menang. Jika aku terus tertunduk lesu dan diam di satu tempat saja…

Bukankah itu akan sangat membosankan?"

Saat itu aku tercengang mendengar kalimat panjang itu. Dan melihat punggung kakak dari belakang, terpaku. Melihat kakak yang terus saja berjalan ke depan, melewatiku. Sementara, kata-kata itu tertanam didalam hatiku. Mengisi memoriku.

.

Aku sangat sayang pada kakak. Tapi terkadang ada satu sisi darinya yang tak kutahui. Sisi yang dingin dan penuh kebecian. Aku ingat dulu sekali kakak pernah bercerita padaku. Tentang topeng yang dikenakan manusia. Aku ingat sekali saat itu umurku masih 10 tahun dan kakak 12 tahun. Aku masih sangat polos. Dulu terkadang kalau tak bisa tidur aku pindah ke kamar kakak dan memintanya menceritakan sesuatu untukku.

* * *

><p>Jam 12 tengah malam, aku berjalan pelan menuju kamar kakak yang ada tepat disebelah kamarku. Masih memakai piyama. Kuketuk pintu kamar kakak yang beberapa minggu lalu baru saja di plitur. Kakak membuka pintu dengan tampangnya yang datar.<p>

"Lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Hehehe…" aku tertawa kecil sembari masuk ke kamar kakak. Dia melengus dan duduk diatas kursi. Sementara aku tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Kakak menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua irisnya tak jelas menatap kemana. Lalu ia mendekatiku.

"Luka…" katanya pelan. "Kau tahu tentang topeng yang dikenakan manusia?" lanjutnya bertanya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Manusia punya banyak sekali topeng, kau tahu? Kadang ia bisa jadi sangat baik tapi kadang juga bisa jadi sangat jahat. Bisa berubah 180 derajat. Kadang pura-pura baik, kadang sangat jahat. Begitulah manusia…" kata kakakku sambil membuka-buka buku sejarah dan buku biologi. Wajah dan gerak bibirnya saang mengatakan hal itu membekas. Dibawah balutan sinar lampu belajar yang terang. Dibelakangnya ada dinding pucat putih krem. Dan yang kuingat iris matanya tiba-tiba berubah kelam. Saat itu aku cemas dan spontan bertanya.

"Apa kakak juga mengenakan topengmu sekarang?"

Ia tercengang. Sedikit terguncang. Kaget, hanya itu yang bisa kujabarkan sekarang. Lalu ia menatapku dengan wajah datar. Mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, menghilang. Sekarang kepalanya mengadah ke langit-langit kamar. Lalu mulutnya kembali bergerak perlahan.

"Mungkin jika bersamamu aku bisa jadi diriku…"

* * *

><p>Aku masih meringkuk. Bernostalgia dengan kenangan lama. Teringat akan hal itu, aku ingin bertanya pada diriku, "apa aku pun sedang memakainya sekarang?" kututup mataku perlahan. Ingin jatuh dalam kegelapan. Tenggelam dalam kebohongan. Diam. Saat jiwa ini terus turun dan turun akankah kau kembali tuk menarikku kembali?<p>

Tanpa sadar aku terlelap dalam mimpi.

.

'**tok tok'**

Suara itu membangunkanku. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Itu pasti Akaito. Aku segera membukakan pintu agar Akaito tak berakhir dengan mengomel di kamarku. Aku buka pintunya malas-malasan.

'**ckrek'**

Dan ternyata yang ada didepan pintu bukan Akaito saja, dia dan Len Kagamine, sahabat kakak sejak kecil. Rupanya ia mampir kesini. Akaito dan Len menarik tanganku kearah ruang tamu. Aku terheran dengan tingkah laku mereka. Aneh, walaupun kakakku selalu absurd kalau bersamaku.

"Apa-apaan sih?" teriakku kesal. Mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka berdua. Tapi percuma, kalian juga tahu kakakku itu orangnya sekuat apa dan Len ini sering bantuin Akaito di dojo, jadi otomatis aku kalah kuat sama mereka.

Sampai di ruang tamu, aku kaget dengan suatu dekorasi yang disiapkan mereka sejak tadi. Ruang tamu yang biasanya hanya diisi sofa, meja kecil, dan rak buku, kini bertambah dengan balon dan dekorasi berwarna pink dan merah. Di sofa diikat balon berwarna biru muda. Ada poster besar bertuliskan "Otanjoubi Omedetou" dan diatas meja ada cake white choco dengan lilin berbentuk angka, 14. Umurku tahun ini. Tapi bukannya ultahku masih lusa.

"Happy birthday Luka!" teriak mereka berdua, kencang dank eras, memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan bergema disekitar tangga. Aku terheran dan bertanya, "bukannya masih lusa?" Akaito hanya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Kita ujian kan? Jadi mending dirayain sekarang!" Len pun menyodorkan cakenya agar aku segera meniup lilinnya. Lalu ia memotongkan kue untukku dan kakakku. Kami bertiga tertawa lepas. Dalam kehangatan ini. Aku seperti melihat bayangan kakak yang tadinya berlari kencang meninggalkanku, dan kembali ke belakang. Lalu ia menarik tangan kecil ini. Membawaku berlari bersamanya.

Dasar bodoh… Kalau kau terlalu baik aku, aku jadi ingin menangis…

'**Tes'**

Hangat. Mengalir melewati pipiku. Perlahan, sedikit dan lama-kelamaan frekuensinya makin cepat. Terus saja menetes tak terhenti. Kakakku dan Len menatapku heran. Mereka panik dan mulai bertanya seperti "kau kenapa?" atau "kami salah?" Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala pada semua pertanyaan mereka. Mulutku bergerak spontan.

"Sial, aku terharu! Bodoh!" teriakku sambil menangis.

Kakak dan Len terdiam. Melihat satu sama lain. Dan mereka bersorak gembira. "Yay!" kata Len saat mengajak kakakku toast dengan secangkir es cola. Mereka sangat senang bisa mengadakan surprise party yang sukses.

.

Aku sering melihat kakak terus berlari. Sampai batasnya ia ketahui. Takkan berhenti. Ia sampai akhir mencoba segala cara yang ia ketahui. Aku yang terus menonton dari sini hanya bisa diam, terhenti.

Mungkin kakak dari dulu menyangka bahwa ia telah kudahului sejak lama. Tapi yang mendahuluiku sejak lama adalah kakak sendiri, dirinya. Dia baik, kuat, selalu berusaha. Walau sering dicap sebagai Yankee, manusia sisi kiri, dan lain-lain, tapi ia tak pernah diam di satu tempat yang sama.

Sekarang pun, kakak kembali menghiburku. Dia tersenyum hangat, selalu begitu. Tak tergantikan, keberadaannya sangat penting bagiku. Dan aku pun yakin semua orang disini berpikiran sama sepertiku.

* * *

><p>Kalau kau akan berlari, ajaklah aku juga kesana.<p>

Aku tak ingin ditinggal sendiri, karena aku tak mau berhenti di tempat yang sama.

Dan jika kau pergi, itu akan sangat menyakitkan.

Jadi ajaklah aku berlari, bersamamu dalam kehangatan.

* * *

><p><strong>hontou ni arigato<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

U I

**Free Talk**

Zaito desu! Kembali menghiasi fandom Vocaloid dengan pairing yang aneh-aneh~XDD

Yey, Chap 3 dah datang~~~ perlu perjuangan untuk menulis fic ini, dan btw Rin muncul,…

.

.

.

lalu? = =

abaikan, Ya sudah, nikmati saja fic ini~ : 3

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**U I © asakuro-zaito**

**Beta-Reader is Asakuro Yuuki  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, ceritanya punyaku

Title: U I

Character : Megurine Luka – Akaito Shion

Genre: Friendship - Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), gejeness, bahasa awur-awuran,

**So don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Sun<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Luka POV<strong>

Luka disini. Sekarang kami sedang liburan.

Aku dan Akaito akan pergi ke pantai dan bekerja di sebuah beach house selama musim panas! Kami naik kereta pagi ini, dan seperti biasa kakakku yang tekanan darahnya tinggi selalu selesai mengemasi barang lebih cepat.

"Luka!" terdengar suaranya memanggil namaku. Segera aku mempercepat langkahku dan membawa ranselku ke bawah. Tepat di depan tangga, Akaito berdiri membawa ranselnya. Memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana selutut.

Kami pun meninggalkan rumah kami untuk sementara waktu. Tapi yang akan bekerja di pantai bukan hanya aku dan Akaito saja. Len, Rin Kawamine, teman sekelasku yang panggilan akrabnya Rin, dan Meito Sakine, sahabat baik kakakku yang baru pulang dari Amerika juga akan ikut.

Tiba di stasiun, Rin, Len, dan Meito sudah menunggu di sana. Mereka menunggu bersama, tapi Rin kelihatannya agak _bad mood_. Gawat, aku lupa kalau dia nggak suka ngomong sama cowok sendirian. Segera kusapa teman baikku itu.

"Rin! Maaf nunggu lama!" teriakku sembari memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Kugenggam tangan kecil gadis berambut_ blonde_ itu. Rin perlahan tersenyum dan memaafkanku.

"Hwah! Dasar Luka bodoh!" kata Rin dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Akaito, Len, dan Meito sedang bercanda di dekat pintu keberangkatan kereta, aku dan Rin duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol disamping rel.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, tak terasa kami sudah sampai ke beach house tempat kami akan bekerja. Pemilik beach house ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak Meito, Meiko Sakine.

Wanita berambut coklat yang ramah dan misterius. Kadang aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Matanya hitam kelam yang kadang menurutku sangat menyeramkan. Kulitnya putih pucat khas wanita jepang. Dan aku malu mengakuinya, tapi badannya bagus….

Meiko berdiri didepan beach house miliknya memakai apron. Dengan senyum licik yang khas darinya, ia menyambut kami. Akaito langsung mengobrol dengan wanita berumur 20 tahun itu.

"Mei-san, lama tak jumpa," sapa Akaito dengan senyum.

"Ah, Akai-kun, selama musim panas mohon bantuannya ya!" balas Meiko dengan senyum.

"Ahahaha, mohon bantuannya juga,"

"Tahun ini pun…"

"Tak apa"

"…." Situasi memanas. Mereka saling diam dan memicing kearah satu sama lain. Dan terlihat percikan-percikan api diantara mereka berdua, bila saja ini ada di dalam komik.

"Lu, Luka! Kenapa mereka?" tanya Rin ketakutan. Akaito dan Meiko memang rival musim panas. Di musim panas, beach house ini ramai pengunjung dan bagi Akaito dan Meiko ini adalah ajang kompetisi bagi mereka. Mereka berlomba menyajikan masakan paling cepat dan memuaskan. Walaupun biasanya aku yang selalu memasak di rumah, tapi Akaito sebenarnya lebih jago dariku.

Setelah sedikit basa-basi. Mulailah musim panas kami dengan bekerja habis-habisan. Dan dengan target yang ditetapkan Meiko, kami pun harus bekerja dengan serius demi makan malam dan jam bebas.

"Nee-chan! Minta 1 es serut sama kentang goreng!" kata seorang anak lelaki yang datang bersama ibunya. Langsung kuantar pesanan yang sudah dibuat oleh Meiko dan Akaito ke meja mereka. Tanpa kusadari aku menginjak sesuatu, nggak tepatnya aku terpeleset. Lantai ini sangat licin. aku…

Bisa kudengar seseorang berlari meninggalkan dapur. Cepat. Hampir kurang dari sedetik, ia menggapaiku. Kurasakan tangannya menahan punggungku dan menjaga agar pesanannya tak jatuh.

"A…Akaito…." bisikku lirih. Raut wajahnya terlihat lega, ia membawakan pesanan dan membantuku berdiri. Sekejab riuh tepuk tangan mengisi beach house ini, semua pengunjung terkesima dengan aksinya barusan.

"Luka!" kata Rin menghampiriku. "Kau nggak apa?" Lanjut Rin. Aku hanya menggeleng dan terus menatap punggung Akaito. Kulihat terus wajahnya yang berseri. Rin meninggalkanku setelah dipanggil Meiko ke dapur, dan kudengar suaranya lirih.

"_Kau beruntung"_

Dan kulihat dibalik wajahnya yang tegar, air mata itu kembali menyeruak keluar.

"Rin…."

* * *

><p>"Owatta! Aku capek!" teriakku sembari menenggelamkan diri diatas futon. Rin pun ikut masuk kedalam futon. Ia melihat ke arahku.<p>

"Luka, kamu beruntung ya!" katanya dengan senyum simpul.

"Eh?" aku kaget dengan perkataan Rin barusan. Rin menatapku lebih dalam, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu punya kakak yang baik." Kata-kata Rin terpotong sejenak. "Akaito, dia… selalu menjagamu…" Rin kembali tersenyum. Aku menatapnya heran. Tak lama kemudian ia menangis. Air matanya jatuh.

"Kau tahu Luka? Aku dulu punya kakak yang lebih tua 4 tahun dariku, ia sangat baik. Dan 6 bulan lalu orang sebaik dia bunuh diri karena tak tahan terus-terusan dituduh membunuh. Padahal kau tahu, tuduhan itu omong kosong, hanya karena ia yang pertama kali menemukan mayatnya…." Kata Rin sambil menutupi wajahnya dibalik selimut.

"Rin…" kataku sambil menenangkan tangisannya. Kejadian seperti itu pernah kumimpikan. Kakak yang selalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum selalu bersedih di belakangku. Aku takut apa jadinya kalau dia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengakhiri semua ini begitu saja.

Setelah Rin tertidur nyenyak, aku keluar menuju pantai. Kulihat jamku menunjukkan jam 2 pagi. _Ah, kalau aku tidur sekarang besok pasti bangunnya telat…._ Pikirku. Aku pun beranjak menuju tebing yang berada tak jauh dari sini. Kata Meiko itu tempat paling bagus untuk melihat matahari terbit.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat bayangan lelaki berdiri diatas tebing tersebut. Ia berdiri tepat di ujung tebing. Kudekati sosok itu dan ternyata benar, itu Akaito. Spontan aku tangkap tubuhnya.

"Jangan mati!" teriakku. Akaito menoleh kearahku. mengambil nafas panjang dan berteriak ditelingaku.

"Siapa yang mau mati! Bodoh!" teriaknya terpat kearah telingaku. "Ha, habis…" kataku kehabisan alasan untuk dikatakan. Akaito yang tadinya tersungkur sekarang kembali berdiri.

"Aku takkan mati, bodoh" katanya lagi melihat kedepan dan menarik kepalaku dalam pelukannya. Aku pun memeluknya erat. Tak ingin dirinya pergi. Dan lagi-lagi aku menangis dipelukannya.

"_bodoh, jangan menangis"_

Suara itu kembali dari dalam pikiranku. Bergemuruh.

**To be continued**

**End Note**

Readers!

Wah, dah updet ternyata ya( =w=)

Gimana? Abal kah?

Btw, karena aslinya saya penulis romance, friendship, hurt-comfort dan komedy, jadi yang paling kurang disini adalah ROMANCE!

Minta saran, enaknya Akaito dipair sama siapa, pakai tokoh yang udah ada ya^^

Misal Rin, Meiko, atau Luka

Ayo dipilih dipilih~~~/balang sepatu/

Ah, sudahlah, saya ingin bilang :

Review please, menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran, flamepun tak apa.

hontou ni arigatou.


	4. Chapter 4

U I

**Free Talk**

Zaito wa itadaki dengan updetan fic ini~!

Chap ini ceritanya agak berat, semacam malesi… maaf kalo mungkin bakal mengecewakan readers…(_ _)*simpuh 90 derajat*

Btw, aku pingin membuat fic yang secara tersirat bisa sekalian menghapal pelajaran…('o' ) misalnya kayak : "kau tahu tan itu sama dengan sin/cos, semuanya hanya bertimbal balik…" atau "pesan ini diambil dari pemecahan termokimia"

….(maaf kalo nggak jelas)

Daripada aku nyepam banyak disini, aku mangkir aja dulu ( ._.)

Ya sudah, nikmati saja fic ini~ : 3

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**U I © asakuro-zaito**

**Beta Reader = Asakuro Yuuki  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, ceritanya punyaku

Title: U I

Character : Megurine Luka – Akaito Shion

Genre: Hurt/Comfort – Angst

**Warning**: typo(s), alur cepat, gejeness, bahasa awur-awuran,

**So don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – A Sad Smile<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Akaito's POV<strong>

"_Jadi itu Wild Akaito?"_

"_Dia bukannya Yankee, kenapa masuk sekolah elit?"_

"_Hanya beruntung saat tes masuk kan? Nanti paling-paling juga nggak naik kelas"_

Diamlah. Biarkan aku mencobanya. Kenapa tak seorang pun mengakuiku?

Tapi, walaupun sudah mendapatkan hasil yang bagus tetap saja….

"_Ayah! Ini…"_

"_Oh, ba, bagus… … kau mengerjakannya sendiri kan?"_

"…_."_

"_Apa benar itu hasil ujiannya?"_

"_Halah, pasti dia nyontek"_

Sampai akhirpun sama saja.

Manusia sisi kiri tetaplah manusia sisi kiri…

"**!"**

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu?

Badanku keringatan semua. Panas. Sesak. Benar-benar mimpi yang sangat buruk. Nafasku naik-turun. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan memegang leherku yang dingin. Terasa basah karena keringat. Kusibakkan poni yang menutupi mataku dan kulihat jarum jam masih menunjuk pukul 6 pagi. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, sekolah masih ada 1 jam lagi.

Ah..., Aku bangun terlalu pagi.

Kubuka pintu ofuro dan langsung masuk ke dalam bak. Air yang hangat ini menyegarkan. Panas. Semua masalah seakan menguap seiring naiknya uap yang hangat ke atas. Hilang bersama angin. Aku keluar dari bak dan menggosok badanku. Rasanya enak.

Akhir-akhir ini aku memang terlalu memaksakan diri.

Tak ingin berhenti karena tujuanku masih tergantung di atas sana. Diatas gelapnya langit, menjangkau matahari. Tapi kalau aku terbang terlalu jauh, matahari akan menghukumku dan menjatuhkanku kembali ke bumi. Seperti _Icarus_…..

"**grek!"** pintu ofuro dibuka, membuat lamunanku buyar. Dan satu lagi, orang di rumah ini selain aku, cuma ada adikku.

"Kak, aku pakai ofuro ya!" Benar saja itu suaranya. Dan dia melihat kesini. Aku segera masuk ke bak. Menyembunyikan diri, setidaknya agar bagian bawahku nggak keliatan. Wajah Luka langsung memerah, malu. Ia mematung di depan kamar mandi.

Dia masih freeze dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Sementara aku tetap meringkuk menenggelamkan diriku dan menatapnya. Karena Luka belum sadar dari alamnya, lebih baik aku memberinya sedikit 'hiburan'.

Aku pun berkata, "Hei, nak, mau lihat orang _topless_ sampai kapan?" Wajah Luka memerah lagi. Ia lari terbirit-birit tanpa menutup pintu ofuro. Dasar ceroboh. Yang harusnya paling malu kan aku….

Aku membasuh badan lagi dan mengeringkan tubuhku yang basah dengan handuk. Dengan rambut basah, aku pun keluar dan kembali ke kamarku. Luka mengintip dari kamarnya, ia pun pergi masuk ke ofuro tanpa menyapaku. Ngambek. Lalu dia berteriak melampiaskan amarahnya padaku.

"Ada orang bodoh yang gak bilang-bilang kalau mau pakai ofuro padahal udah tahu pintunya gak bisa dikunci! AKAITO BAKA!"

Aku hanya mendengarkannya dan pura-pura tak tahu. Kalau aku membalasnya yang terjadi hanyalah perang mulut. Aku kembali ke kamarku dan mengeringkan rambutku. Membuat beberapa tetes air turun dan keluar. Kukalungkan handuk yang baru kupakai di leherku. Dan aku pun mulai menyiapkan seragam.

* * *

><p>Libur musim panas sudah selesai dan tak terasa sekarang sudah musim gugur. Selama musim gugur, <em>gakuran<em> dan jaket hangat akan terus kupakai. Cuaca musim gugur itu tak terlalu bersahabat. Dingin.

Aku memakai seragam musim gugur dan segera mengemasi barang-barang. Kubuka jendela dan kulihat beberapa daun sudah mulai berguguran. Siluet merah tua yang menari perlahan di udara pagi yang dingin. Menerobos dari sela-sela dedaunan, cahaya menyinari. Angin masuk, datang dan pergi. Seiring berjalannya kehidupan, bumi pun berputar ditemani oleh bulan yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Selalu diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Mengingat fakta tersebut kadang hatiku menciut. Berpikir negatif dan cenderung melihat ke belakang. Melihat jejak hitam dalam kehidupanku, kesalahanku. Dan di belakangnya bisa kulihat bayangan dan suara tawa seseorang, merendahkanku. Melihatku menderita dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Dan bila sudah begitu, hati ini selalu bertanya pada langit yang terus berlari.

"_Apakah aku harus ada di dunia ini?"_

**Someone's POV**

"Akaito, ayo berangkat" suara Luka membangunkan dirinya dari lamunannya. Akaito menoleh kaget dengan sigap ia membawa dirinya dan tasnya beranjak.

Akaito berjalan pelan, menatap adiknya dari belakang. Rambut Luka yang bergerak seiring langkahnya ia tatap dalam-dalam. Dalam iris merah kecoklatan itu terbayang sosok Luka. Dulu sekali saat umur mereka masih belia, rambut coklat-pink itu masih sebahu. Diikat dua. Dan dulu, adiknya berjalan menggandeng tangannya dari belakang.

Kini langkah gadis itu independen, ia mandiri. Rambutnya pun panjang terurai, menjadi lebih feminim. Berubah. Bermetamorfosis perlahan. Dan hati Akaito gundah karena hal itu.

Akaito tak ingin anak itu terlalu mandiri dan tak membutuhkan dirinya lagi. Kadang terasa sakit di dadanya, bila mengetahui satu-satunya orang yang sangat peduli padanya hanya bisa dihitung dengan hitungan jari.

Salah satunya adalah Luka. Akaito tahu bahwa orang pasti berubah, untuk merubah hitam ke putih atau sebaliknya itu seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Berubah. Cepat. Dan dibenak Akaito terus terbayang waktu dimana Luka pergi mengkhianati dirinya. Membayangkan iris biru laut itu menatapnya penuh kebencian yang dingin.

'_**duk!'**_

Tanpa Akaito sadari, ia terbentur sesuatu. Adiknya berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di depannya. Akaito yang terjatuh mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap adiknya itu. Luka pun menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan Luka yang lentik itu mengadah, terbuka memanggil Akaito untuk meraihnya. Akaito diam dan berdiri sendiri. Ia kembali berjalan.

"Keras kepala, biarkan aku sekali-kali menolongmu!" ujar Luka kesal. Akaito tertawa pelan. Luka kembali merengut. Wajah kesal Luka yang kekanakan.

"Huh! Akaito bodoh!" Kata Luka lagi. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang besar. Akaito memalingkan kepalanya. Melihat _de javu_, sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan. Hampir sama tapi berbeda. Memori beberapa tahun silam yang terulang.

Ini posisi yang sama seperti saat Luka baru pertama kali masuk SD. Akaito berjalan di depan dan menggenggam tangan adik kecilnya yang ketakutan. Guguran sakura tergantikan oleh guguran daun maple. Jalan yang mereka tempuh dulu adalah jalan setapak kecil sekarang terganti oleh trotoar di pinggir jalan besar. Yang tak berubah adalah perasaan yang mereka rasakan.

Masih hangat. Terasa aman.

Mata Akaito terperanjat, tersadar. Lamunan Akaito tentang Luka yang pergi mengkhianatinya sirna seketika. Membuat hati lelaki berambut _maroon_ itu kuat. Tegar. Perlahan senyum menghiasi wajah Akaito yang tadinya pucat. Sementara Luka tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan dibawah tuntunan kakaknya.

.

Akaito dan Luka sampai di sekolah mereka yang hanya berjarak 1 km dari rumah. Sekolah elit dengan pendidikan yang sangat baik, di sini menyontek adalah hal paling tabu. Pernah ada siswa yang dikeluarkan karena ketahuan menyontek. Kedisiplinan dan kejujuran adalah nomor satu di sini.

Gerbang sekolah itu tinggi, mencakup hampir seluruh sekolah, setinggi 1,5 m berwarna putih pucat. Pintu gerbang terletak di sisi selatan sekolah. Gerbangnya terdiri dari dua pilar marmer dan pintu gerbang kayu. Di depan gerbang ada beberapa murid berdiri, biasanya mereka menunggu teman atau semacamnya. Di sana ada Kagamine Len.

"Ah, Akaito!" teriak Len girang melihat Akaito. Ia langsung memeluk lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Kenapa menunggu, tumben?" tanya Akaito heran melihat sahabat karibnya itu menunggunya di gerbang.

"Ah, ada berita buruk! Kau dan Luka! Aku dengar kalian dipanggil ke ruang kepsek!" Mendengar perkataan Len, Luka dan Akaito bergegas pergi masuk ke dalam. Mereka berlari sementara orang-orang yang melihat mereka langsung kaget dan memberi pandangan sinis. Semua yang munafik langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan pura-pura menyapa. Lalu yang terang-terangan langsung saja mencemooh mereka.

Itu semua tak dihiraukan. Tak digubris. Secuil pun.

Sampai di depan ruang kepsek, Luka bergegas ingin masuk. Tapi Akaito menghentikannya dan menyuruhnya mundur. Ia ketuk pelan pintu ruangan dan masuk bersama Luka. Semua suara dalam ruangan itu bergema. Langkah kaki mereka membangunkan ruangan sunyi itu. Pak kepala sekolah duduk di kursi bak direktur perusahaan besar, lagaknya sombong dan angkuh. Dikelilingi beberapa guru yang terlihat sangat senang dengan kedatangan mereka berdua, bak jagal yang hendak menyembelih korbannya, senang bukan main. Ruangan putih krem yang mewah itu makin riuh dengan suara para siswa yang mengintip dan mengobrol di luar.

Akaito dan Luka memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Langkah mereka takut-takut. Sementara lutut mereka makin lemas saat berhadapan lebih dekat dengan pak kepsek. Hawa ruangan itu makin dibuat sesak. Sulit rasanya untuk bernafas. Pak kepsek membuka suara. Suaranya berat, menyesakkan, membuat semuanya berasa berat. Membuat nyali ciut. Bagai dewa yang turun, auranya menekan.

"Langsung saja, aku ingin menanyakan kalian tentang suatu kasus." Katanya sembari menyodorkan sebuah foto.

Foto itu ukuran 10 x 15 cm. Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dengan foto itu. Berisi Akaito dan Luka yang sedang ujian kemarin. Luka dan Akaito terheran, _memang ada yang salah dengan foto itu?_ pikir mereka. Pak kepsek kembali membuka suara.

"Kulihat nilai-nilai kalian hampir mirip. Kalian sama-sama remidi di mata pelajaran PKn, dan nilai-nilai kalian sisanya hampir 90-an semua. Aku tahu kalian kakak-beradik tapi dalam kasus ini bukankah kalian harusnya ta–"

"Tunggu! Maksud bapak kami mencontek?" Potong Akaito. Amarahnya naik-turun. Kesal.

"Ya. Jangan berbohong lagi. Ada banyak saksinya…" Lanjut Pak kepsek. Dada Akaito kembali naik-turun. Nafasnya tak teratur. Menahan amarah yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri mencari pendusta sialan yang telah menjerumuskannya dan adiknya itu. Amarahnya hampir sampai ke ambang batas. Akaito menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Ia pun mencoba mendesak pak kepsek.

"Siapa! Panggil orang yang mendusta itu!" Bentaknya kesal. Wali kelas Akaito memanggil beberapa siswa yang tak dikenal olehnya. Dua orang lelaki berambut cepak hitam dan lima gadis berambut panjang, ponytail, dan bob datang. Akaito menatap mereka dalam-dalam. Dan mencoba tenang. Menahan emosinya.

"Darimana kalian dapat bukti atau bukti apa yang kalian dapat?" tanya Akaito dengan nada datar tapi menekan.

"Kami melihat kalian bicara satu sama lain saat ujian" Jawab mereka serentak setelah melirik satu sama lain. "Lagian pasti kau memaksa adikmu, kan? Jadi yang bersalah cuma kamu kan?" Lanjut salah seorang siswa. Akaito tahu bapak kepsek percaya pada orang-orang ini dan kalau melanjutkan debat nggak berguna ini, takkan ada habisnya. Ia tahu sampai mati pun orang-orang disini sudah mencapnya sebagai pencontek, pembuat onar, dan sebagainya. Dengan nada datar, lagi, ia bicara.

"Aku tak mencontek. Akan kubuktikan dengan mengerjakan semua ujian, lagi, sendiri. Apakah bapak terima usul dariku?" dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Mereka berdiskusi sebentar, bingung dan ragu. Para guru yang sudah ok-ok saja langsung mengangguk. Pak kepsek pun meloloskan permintaan Akaito itu. Luka yang dari tadi gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin tak karuan, lega. Akaito menatap adiknya itu dan berkata dengan senyum lembut seorang kakak, "Yang dicurigai cuma aku, kau tak mungkin." Sembari pergi ke ruangan lain.

Sekilas itu terlihat seperti hiburan seorang kakak untuk adiknya, tapi bagi Luka, itu sama sekali bukan hiburan. Merasakan kebaikan kakaknya saat ia membuat kakaknya di ujung tanduk itu sangat menyakitkan. Ia merasa bersalah. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Luka terperanjat dan teringat akan cerita kakaknya tentang hukum hitam-putih.

.

Saat itu usianya masih kelas 1 SD. Luka baru pertama kali masuk sekolah sangat takut dan minder. Lalu seusai sekolah, kakaknya menjemputnya yang sedang duduk sendirian di kelas. Ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh Luka seorang. Ia duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang. Akaito mendekati Luka dan duduk disampingnya. Ia bertanya pada Luka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akaito sambil membelai rambut Luka perlahan.

"Aku takut…." Kata Luka tertunduk lesu. Akaito mengangkat kepala Luka, diarahkan ke wajahnya.

"Luka anak yang baik, kamu sisi kanan!" Teriak Akaito dengan senyum, menghibur adiknya.

"Namanya hukum hitam-putih, kalau kita sekali menginjak kaki di sisi kanan, kita baik, kalau sekali di sisi kiri, kita jahat!" Jelas Akaito sembari berjalan keluar. Luka tak ingat raut muka kakaknya waktu mengatakan hal itu. Seingat Luka, orang tuanya tak terlalu memerdulikan Akaito sejak kecil. Jarang-jarang mereka menunjukkan rasa sayang atau kepedulian pada Akaito. Sementara Akaito sendiri dicap sebagai anak nakal karena dia pendiam dan _introvert_. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Akaito tempramental tapi dia nggak gampang marah.

Dan Luka sekilas melihat mata kakaknya berkaca-kaca. Kedua matanya sekilas bersinar terkena cahaya. Tapi wajahnya tak terlihat sedih, datar dan dingin. Luka yang saat itu cemas langsung mengenggam tangan kakaknya.

Air mata itu hilang bagai tak pernah ada. Dan senyum kakaknya kembali merekah. Senyum yang terlihat sedih, memilukan. Tapi tetap berbekas di hati Luka, senyum itu. Membuat rasa bersalahnya pada kakaknya makin besar dan besar.

Membuat hatinya makin kecil di hadapan kakak tercintanya. Luka ingin berarti bagi Akaito. Ia ingin membahagiakan Akaito, sama seperti cara Akaito membahagiakan Luka.

Genggaman tangan Luka makin erat. Dia menatap lantai marmer ruang kepala sekolah dengan tajam. Ingin sekali dia berteriak bahwa ia maupun kakaknya tak bekerjasama dalam ujian, tapi semua kata-kata tertelan kembali bersama kelenjar salivanya. Kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Luka hanya diam menatap ke bawah. Seseorang menariknya. Dua buah tangan mendorongnya keluar. Membuat dirinya pergi dari tempat itu. Dan saat Luka membuka matanya, ia hanya mendengar sebuah suara pintu yang tertutup. Dan dibalik pintu itu, Akaito tersenyum kecil sama seperti dulu. Senyum yang memilukan itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Kakinya lemas. Perasaan lega itu hilang dan tergantikan lagi dengan air mata. Seiring dirinya menangis, teringat saat kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis. Mulut Luka bergerak memaki dirinya sendiri.

"_Luka bodoh! Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti menangis kan?"_

**To be continued**

**End Note**

Readers!

…..sudahlah.

Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku lapar. Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang makan… aku pingin makan pie apple…./gak jelas/

Btw, besok aku ulangan kimia, UWAAA bagaimana ini! aku nggak bisa termokimia, seseorang tolong ajari aku!*nangis-nangis sambil garuk-garuk dinding*

Ehem, daripada aku gak jelas disini langsung aja…

Review please!~:3

hontou ni arigatou.


	5. Chapter 5

U I

* * *

><p><strong>Free Talk<strong>

Zaito wa itadaki dengan updetan fic ini~!

Ceritanya masih jadi satu sama chap 4, masih cerita satu hari itu. yah, satu hari aja udah segini panjang ya?

Daripada aku nyepam banyak disini, aku mangkir aja dulu ( ._.)

Ya sudah, nikmati saja fic ini~ : 3

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**U I © asakuro-zaito**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, ceritanya punyaku

Title: U I

Character : Megurine Luka – Akaito Shion

Genre: Hurt/Comfort – Angst

**Warning**: typo(s), alur cepat, gejeness, bahasa awur-awuran,

**So don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – I'll<p>

Luka berjalan lunglai. Menuju kelasnya. Masih terbayang senyum sedih milik kakaknya. Di mata Luka, semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan adalah tatapan sinis yang merendahkannya.

Kepala Luka sakit. Terasa seperti seseorang mencekik lehernya sehingga otaknya kekurangan oksigen. Menyesakkan. Tubuhnya seperti terjebak dalam sebuah karung. Tak bisa bergerak bebas. Dan dibelakang tubuhnya, ada seorang tertawa

Perlahan, Luka mencoba berpikir dengan jernih. Mengingat kenangan Luka dengan kakaknya.

Musim panas 7 tahun lalu, ia ingat sekali saat Akaito mengajarkannya berenang di laut. Saat itu kedua orang tuanya pergi tugas keluar kota dan mereka pergi bersama kakak tetangga. Luka kecil menangis keras saat ayahnya yang sudah janji malah pergi tugas dinas.

Akaito pun mengajak Luka pergi ke laut. Padahal saat itu Akaito masih 9 atau 10 tahun sementara Luka masih 8 tahun. Mereka pergi dengan kereta berdua tanpa izin dari siapapun. Saat percobaan pertama Akaito dan Luka tertangkap basah oleh tetangga mereka. Akaito dan Luka dimarahi kakak tetangga yang selalu mengurusi mereka lebih dari orang tua mereka sendiri.

"Kalian ini sudah dilarang! Mana tak ada orang dewasa lagi!" kata perempuan itu pada Akaito dan Luka. Akaito yang geram pun menyalak kapada wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak perempuannya sendiri.

"Tak mau! Aku dan Luka ingin pergi!" Alis Akaito menyatu, membuktikan bahwa ia ingin sekali memenuhi keinginan adiknya. Perempuan tersebut berambut kuning panjang bernama Lily, seorang murid SMA yang tinggal sendiri tanpa orang tuanya. Lily melengus sedikit. Membuang beberapa karbon dioksida dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang…" Lily kembali menatap Akaito yang keras kepala. Melihat kedua iris merah itu menyala dalam semangat. Lily terdiam sebentar, mengambil kunci motornya dan…

.

.

"Ah, Kalian yang memaksaku!" Katanya sembari mengeluarkan skuter. Luka yang tadinya tertunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya tinggi menghadap Lily.

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa lho!" Ujar Lily sembari tertawa. Akaito dan Luka mengangguk dan berteriak keras.

"Iya!" Di bawah langit musim panas yang jernih. Suara ombak yang mengalun bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur, tenang dan nyaman. Terlihat wajah Akaito dan Lily yang tersenyum dihadapan Luka. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira. Luka pun mendekati mereka, berusaha mencuri dengar perkataan mereka.

"Eh? Kamu dijauhi di sekolah? Hehehe" kata Lily sembari tertawa kecil. Akaito tersulut dan memarahi Lily.

"Kenapa Lily-nee malah ketawa?" Lily mengelus kepala Akaito. Lily tersenyum halus, Akaito kembali terdiam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Akaito hanya perlu jadi diri sendiri. Pada dasarnya kamu anak yang baik kok!" Luka tersenyum kecil dan mendekati mereka. Akaito memalingkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Lily hanya tertawa menyambut Luka yang datang mendekat.

Saat itu semua terasa menyenangkan. Menghangatkan. Membawa kesadaran Luka makin jauh dan jauh dari raganya. Ingin ia kembali pada memori tersebut. Pergi dari sini dan kembali ke anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

.

* * *

><p>"Luka!" Suara seseorang membangunkan Luka dari mimpi kecilnya. Itu Rin. Dan tanpa Luka sadari ia telah keluar dari lorong sekolah dan berada di dalam kelasnya. Luki-sensei yang berdiri didepannya pun terheran akan tingkahnya yang aneh. Luka pun membungkuk sedikit dan duduk di bangkunya.<p>

Luka mengikuti pelajaran dengan lunglai. Tak ada hasrat sedikitpun setelah semua tekanan batin yang menimpanya. Beberapa teman sekelasnya berbisik dibelakang Luka. Dengan tatapan tajam, Luka memicing kearah mereka. Lalu Luka kembali fokus pada papan tulis yang membisu dihadapannya. Gerombolan penggossip itu kembali berbisik dibalik punggung Luka. Dan terdengar salah satu dari mereka berdiri dan berbicara dengan lantang.

"Heh! Luki-sensei! Kenapa pecontek itu masih ada di kelas ini?" Gadis berambut ikal itu tersenyum licik. Menunggu reaksi Luka. Tapi Luka hanya diam. Seakan tak mendengar apa-apa, ia pun bertanya pada sensei yang masih tercengang mendengar kata-kata siswi berambut ikal itu.

"Jadi sensei, hukum hess itu akhirnya bisa dicoret seperti ini ya?" gerombolan gadis penggossip itu marah. Menumpahkan kalimat yang membuat Luka tergerak. Kalimat ultimatum untuk memancing amarah Luka.

"Kau kira kami tak tahu kalau kakakmu mencontek sepanjang ujian?" Luka tergerak berjalan menuju bangku gadis-gadis itu dan menampar gadis berambut ikal itu hingga pipinya bengkak dan memerah. Luka memberikan pandangan penuh kebencian pada gadis-gadis tak tahu diri itu.

"Hey! Kalian! Aku tak tahu kalian punya bukti apa, tapi aku punya bukti yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kalian mengulang ujian seperti Akaito atau bahkan membuatkalian angkat kaki dari sekolah ini!" Kata Luka menunjukkan 10 disket, dan berlembar-lembar foto. Luka mengangkat semua foto tersebut dan melemparnya keatas. Ia berdecak sinis sembari menatap gadis berambut ikal tersebut, "Idiot…"

Puluhan bahkan hampir mencapai ratusan foto. Foto yang terlihat seperti potongan video. Terbang keatas. Dan tersapu ke berbagai tempat seiring bergeraknya lempengan pipih kipas angin. Membuat hujan buatan. Semua mata tercengang melihat foto-foto itu. Memenuhi ruangan kelas dengan kertas.

Banyak dari siswa kelas tertawa sinis, menertawakan gadis berambut ikal itu. Foto itu berisi gerombolan gadis-gadis penggosip yang terlihat menyelipkan buku catatan dibalik laci dan saling menukar soal dan jawaban mereka satu sama lain.

Sensei langsung menangkap gadis berambut ikal itu dan menarik kelima orang lainnya. Sensei tersenyum simpul kearah Luka. Itu mengingatkan Luka akan senyuman Lily padanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Memori berulang, _eternity_ yang berbuah kenyataan.

"Aku tahu kakakmu sangatlah baik, Luka."

.

* * *

><p>Setelah sensei izin pada para murid untuk meninggalkan mereka, anak kelas pun menghibur Luka. Seluruh kelas menyelamati Luka. Memeluk Luka, membuat Luka merasa lebih nyaman dan nyaman. Rin pun bertanya pada Luka ditengah sorak-sorai kalimat penyemangat yang diberikan anak-anak kelas.<p>

"Kenapa tak lebih cepat kau ungkap?" Luka terdiam sebentar. Menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang terjadi saat itu. Saat itu adalah hari terakhir ujian. Luka lupa dan secara tak sengaja meninggalkan kamera video dalam keadaan hidup, kamera itu merekam semuanya….

"Kita harus lapor!" kata Luka. Tapi Akaito mencegahnya saat itu.

"Tidak, kita ingatkan mereka dulu, kita harus bicara pada mereka agar berubah…" Kata-kata itu sama halnya seperti memberikan Akaito kesempatan kedua untuk menjadi manusia sisi kanan. Akaito selalu percaya bawa manusia bisa dan akan berubah dan Luka selalu menanamkan hal itu dalam dirinya. Bahwa kesempatan itu tetap ada.

.

"Luka, maafkan kami" kata Piko, ketua kelas mereka. Luka hanya menatap Piko dan anak kelas yang terlihat merasa bersalah. "Kami tahu orang seperti Akaito nggak akan menyontek tapi kami malah diam saja…" Luka termenung sesaat. Tiba-tiba beberapa anak perempuan menangis.

"Aku, aku dulu menganggap Akaito sebagai _yankee_, tapi dia tetap menolongku dulu…"

"Akaito anak yang baik kok! Nggak mungkin dia maksa kamu!"

"Luka! Aku minta maaf… padahal aku tahu kalian cuma ngomongin rencana liburan saat itu…"

Kalimat-kalimat itu terulang. Memberi harapan seperti senyuman Lily yang hangat itu. Luka masih termenung dan terdiam.

Dan saat itu juga Luka lagi-lagi merasa bersalah. Semua sorak-sorai kebahagiaan yang harusnya ia bagi bersama kakaknya, malah ia nikmati sendiri.

"Akaito nggak bakal menyalahkan kalian kok!" Ujar Luka menahan air mata yang hampir terteteskan, bergegas pergi dari kelasnya dan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Saat iris _azure_nya melihat pintu yang terbuka. Suara itu terdengar menggema. Membuat semua membisu. Pintu kayu itu terbuka, mengalunkan sebuah nada rendah.

'**grek!**'

Luka terdiam melihat wajah kakaknya yang sudah 4 jam mengerjakan ulang semua soal Bahasa, IPA, Matematika, dan Sejarah. Kebahagiaan Luka kembali surut setelah ia melihat kedua iris merah kecoklatan Akaito. Kedua iris itu memancarkan ketidakpastian, rasa pesimis, dan hal-hal negatif. Akaito terlihat sangat tak bersemangat. Kebencian dan ketidakpuasan bercampur menjadi satu.

Kakaknya keluar dari ruangan dan menarik dirinya pergi. Ia hanya diam dengan amarah yang tertahan. Sementara kerumunan murid yang melewati meraka hanya tertegun diam. Terlihat dari raut wajah Akaito bahwa hatinya sedang kusut.

"Kita pulang!" kata Akaito kesal.

"Hai, _onii-chan_…" jawab Luka spontan. Akaito terhenti sejenak, ia terkejut mendengar kata _onii-chan_ keluar dari mulut adiknya. Akaito menatap adiknya dalam-dalam. Dan bertanya dalam hati _tumben sekali Luka memanggilku onii-chan…_

.

* * *

><p>Ditengah koridor yang sunyi, langkah kaki Akaito terhenti. Iris merah itu terus menatap wajah Luka, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tersirat. Ia terperanjat dan kembali berjalan. Dan langkah Akaito terhenti kembali. Luka yang digandeng olehnya berhenti berjalan. Luka tertunduk dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.<p>

"Apa sekali manusia sisi kiri selamanya akan jadi manusia sisi kiri?" Tanya Luka. Ia menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya. Koridor itu masih sunyi. Tak ada sedikitpun, secuilpun, kata atau suara. Akaito terdiam dan menjawab pertanyaan itu. memecahkan keheningan yang ada dengan sepatah kata. Diucapkan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"**tidak.**"

"Apa kita tak bisa berada disisi yang sama?" Tanya Luka lagi. Kali ini pipinya terlihat bercahaya. Cahaya terpantul ke air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Sementara suasana koridor itu tetap sepi dan suram.

"Tidak, tidak akan."

"Selamanya aku adalah manusia sisi kiri dan kau pun selamanya manusia sisi kanan. Apapun yang kulakukan atau apapun yang kau lakukan takkan pernah merubah apapun. Kita ini hitam dan putih." Lanjut Akaito datar sembari menambah erat genggamannya. Luka memicingkan matanya sebentar. Mencoba melihat lebih jelas wajah Akaito. Terlihat tegar. _Kak, apakah kau baik-baik saja?_ Tanya Luka dalam hati.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Langkah Luka terseret, berjalan pelan. Sementara Akaito hanya berjalan menatap ke depan. Raut wajahnya tak berubah meski terdengar suara tangisan adiknya yang terisak. Lalu suara Luka kembali memecah kesunyian itu.

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa kakak bukanlah manusia sisi kiri… Kakak sudah didukung banyak orang! Lily-nee chan, Luki-sensei, Len, Rin, Meito, Meiko, Aku, anak sekelas. Semuanya mendukung kakak, bodoh! Karena itu kakak jangan pesimis..." Suaranya surut seiring hilangnya kesadaran dalam dirinya. Luka melemas dan kemudian ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri pelukan kakaknya.

**Akaito POV**

Luka jatuh pingsan.

Kulihat wajah adikku yang kelelahan. Ia pasti sudah menderita karena aku…

Kubopong adikku dan kubawanya pulang. Sementara kedua kaki ini terus berjalan, pikiranku terus bergejolak.

Saat dituduh, aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Aku sudah ter-label. Dan label itu terus mengekoriku dari ujung ke ujung. Tak bisa lepas. Sampai akhirpun sama saja. Manusia sisi kiri tetaplah manusia sisi kiri… Selamanya yang jahat akan jadi jahat dan yang baik memang selalu baik. Aku takkan pernah lupa hukum hitam putih ini.

.

Tapi

.

Kata-kata Luka membuatku sadar akan tekad lamaku. Untuk membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa label hanyalah label dan aku adalah aku. Untuk berpindah dari sisi kiri ke kanan. Demi adikku dan juga diriku sendiri. Agar semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Semuanya.

Keluar dari gedung itu. Menuju langit berawan yang sesekali menyala karena sinar matahari.

Kuangkat daguku tinggi. Menatap jelas ke langit. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan perlahan tertutup oleh awan hitam. Perlahan membuat semuanya hitam. Mengubah semua menjadi warna yang kelabu. Dan perlahan hujan turun. Tetes demi tetes berjatuhan. Mewarnai tanah dengan warna yang lebih gelap lagi. Yang tadinya putih jadi kelabu. Dan sekarang hitam pekat.

Meski semua menatap punggungku dengan tatapan tajam. Meski langit tak ingin melihatku dan hujan terus menggempur raga ini. Aku akan terus berjalan. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa lepas dari sebuah label.

Aku bisa melihat senyum terpantul dari genangan air itu. Senyum penuh semangat. Didalam gelapnya air yang tergenang.

Segeraku berlari pulang. Membawa dua tas dan tubuh Luka yang kubopong. Langkah ini terasa lebih ringan.

_Tak apa, karena aku akan terus berjuang._

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

Readers!

Wah, dah updet ternyata ya( =w=)

Gimana, gimana, ?

Apa puas? Kecewa?

Ah, puas-puasin aja ya*ditabokin* ah… I, iya maafin zaito…-_-;

Btw, aku lagi capek-capeknya sama yang namanya ngerjain tugas. Tugas ini itulah, menumpuk didaftar list to do ku…. CAPEK!

Ah, abaikan yang diatas.

saya ingin bilang : Review please, menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran.

* * *

><p>hontou ni arigatou.<p> 


End file.
